


Suspended Between Mundane and Miraculous

by Creme13rulee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee
Summary: AU DrabbleYuuri must be protected from the fae. Unfortunately, all his mother's work is for nothing.





	Suspended Between Mundane and Miraculous

“I’m not even going that far.” Yuuri bit out, his mother forcing his arms upwards as she peeled off his tunic. She turned it inside out before pushing it back over his head. She handed him a small loaf of bread to fit in his pocket. Her hands moved to check the iron key still hung from its chain around Yuuri’s neck.

“With everything that has been happening, we can never be too careful.” Hiroko hummed, worrying her bottom lip.

“I’ll stay at the edge of the woods. I’ll avoid any fairy paths.” He had said this before, but it hadn’t stopped her. He was the baby of the family- and that put him at extra risk. “No fairy is going to get within a mile of me, mom.” Yuuri groaned, watching her pin an iron bell to his shoulder.

“Stop complaining before I worry enough to have you back in one day instead of two.” She handed him his pack, containing the bath salts and herbs that he was to deliver to Yuuko and her three newborn babies.

Yuuri pressed his lips together, saying no more.

~

There was no way to avoid the woods on his way to the Nishigori’s, but there was a safer way than cutting right through. Yuuri would walk the edge of it, adding ten miles to his journey for the sake of his worrying mother. But with Mari sick, and the inn dependent on both his father and mother to stay afloat, it was the only choice.

It was kind of peaceful, actually. The ground was dappled with sunlight filtering through the trees, soft with moss and the air felt fresher than the village air.

It was peaceful. Until the scream shattered the air.

It was inhuman but too human to be an animal. It froze Yuuri to the core. He would have run, if it wasn’t for the gurgled ‘help me’ the scream trailed off into.

Yuuri ran into the forest, jumping over tangled roots and pushing through thorny bushes. His heart pounded in his ears, a steady beat under the sharp screams and whimpers.

“I’m here! Where are you?” Yuuri yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth when the screams and whimpers faded into nothing. He stopped, waiting for a reply to help him find his way. He was deep into the woods: it was darker, the air heavier.

It was quiet.

There were no birds chirping, no chatter of squirrels or rustle of leaves.

“Oh, great,” Yuuri huffed, his stomach twisting with anxiety. He had been stupid– heroic, but stupid. Now he was lost, with no way to find his way out. His vision blurred with tears, and he stomped forward without thinking. His toe caught a root, and he hit the ground hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs.

His skin prickled, and his internal organs lifted, a feeling akin to falling off a cliff. His head spun, his head split, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Wow. It’s beautiful.” Viktor hummed, scooping the limp body that had appeared in the ring of mushrooms that led toward the middle of Hasetsu woods- and the human world. He looked uninjured, except for a few scratches that bled an unusual red. Viktor smoothed his dark hair back, running a finger along the soft seashell curve of the human’s ear in wonder. He wore two pieces of glass twisted in wire to sit in front of his eyes. He wore a chain with a piece of iron and a pin with a bell, and yet he had walked right into a fairy circle.

Yuuri opened his eyes and saw a god. He had surely died, waking up in the arms of a silver-haired and pearly skinned deity with eyes bluer than the sky and the ocean.

“Are…you hurt?” Yuuri remembered the screaming- he did, in the back of his head, where he wasn’t drinking in the sight of the creature before him.

The god laughed at Yuuri’s dazed expression. “I should be asking you. I was the one who found you, after all.”

Viktor wanted to keep this human forever- hear its sweet voice, see its warm molasses-brown eyes for years. This creature was soft, in body and spirit. If it was a fae he had stumbled upon, there would be a knife in his chest. Instead, this silly thing had a pocketful of bread and key made out of the hardest metal for fae to control.

“I need to get out of the forest.” Yuuri straightened his glasses, clenching his teeth at the pain that shot through his ankle.

“Oh, dear son of Adam. You are.” Viktor smiled. The human scrunched up its nose adorably.

“My name is Yuuri,” he said, his eyes dancing from Viktor’s face to his hair, to his rail-thin body.

“Mine is Viktor,” the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them. If he was human and was wearing all those useless ornaments…there was no way that he knew the weight behind a name.

Perhaps… he was okay with being under the hand of this beautiful creature.


End file.
